


A Misunderstanding

by Hshsayyayw617



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hshsayyayw617/pseuds/Hshsayyayw617
Summary: Ink helps error with touch
Relationships: Errink
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short

"Did you close the door

Yes…

"Are you ready

Yeah just hold still 

"Should I take take them off 

No it's fine it'll be easier this way 

"Okay I'm going to touch you

Ow don't move that fast

"Oops sorry are you okay

Yeah you can continue

' Ink what are you doi- why are you holding errors hand

"dream I can explain"

**Author's Note:**

> Literly just bored and this poped in my mind and he keeps his gloves on


End file.
